The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by 9dottyheart9
Summary: In the words of Noddy Holder, it's Christmaaaassss, however due to the departure of a certain someone, Luc is feeling less than festive, despite Sacha's many attempts to get him in the spirit. Is there anything that can improve Luc's mood and get him to see the magic of Christmas? Just a oneshot that hope will get everyone feeling the festivities... MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**This is just a really quick one shot that's been on my mind for a while. I thought it might help get everyone into the festive mood. I would really appreciate knowing what you thought, so please leave a review, good or bad. Hope you enjoy! **

He gazed around at the hustle and bustle that was AAU. It was always busy this time of year. He sighed, there was a stench of alcohol in the air, all around him patients sang due their intoxicated blood streams, while WHAM hummed away in the background. By the end of his shift he was sure he'd be fluent in the lyrics of 'Last Christmas'. Tinsel was everywhere, the canteen seemed to only sell mince pies, but Luc couldn't have felt less festive if he'd tried. He was glad to work on Christmas day- it kept him from his own thoughts and reminded him that despite the run- up, the decorations and charitable gestures, it really was just another normal day in the year. This comforted him in some way. It was at this moment that he noticed a large, bumbling, red man making his way towards him.

"Well if it isn't St. Nicholas himself"

"Come on Luc, get in the spirit! It's Christmas!" Sacha announced to his friend, his face glowing with excitement.

"I don't celebrate Christmas, really" Luc replied, remembering the last time he'd uttered those words. And to whom.

"Can I tempt you to one of these?" Sacha grinned, revealing several rather squashed looking mince pies from within his Santa suit. Luc looked disgusted.

"I think I'm going to be sick" he muttered before walking over to his first patient. Sacha shook his head at him.

"I'll turn you into a Christmas lover yet!" Sacha shouted after him.

"Bah Humbug" Luc shot back, without even turning his head.

"I take it he doesn't want to be the elf then" Sacha muttered to himself, as he pulled the green costume from behind his back. He watched as Luc encountered his first patient.

"Mrs Dawson, I see. I gather you've been having some abdominal pain, correct?" Luc began, glad to finally get down to some doctoring so he could forget about all this Christmas rubbish. He was looking at an elderly lady, probably somewhere in her seventies.

"You're a cutie aren't you? I bet you have a lovely girl at home for you."

"Could you please just let me examine you?" Luc was getting frustrated already.

"Sensitive subject? Don't mind me, I won't pry. I know what it's like. I may not look it, but I was young once as well." She continued. Luc tried his best to smile as he went to feel her stomach.

"It's wonderful this time of year isn't it? All the beautiful lights, the songs, the coming together of the community. When I go, I think Christmas is what I'll miss most of all" she said.

"If you say so" Luc replied absent mended. His thoughts were on other things.

"Not for you then, Christmas?" she quizzed, trying to read his facial expressions. Luc sensed this.

"No." he replied bluntly before rushing off back to the nurses' station to order some tests. Looking around, he sighed- everyone seemed to be wearing reindeer antlers but him. He really did hate this time of year. At that moment, Sacha came up to him.

"Luc mate, we're about to go carolling up on paediatrics, are you sure I can't tempt you to come?" he said, dangling the elf costume in front of Luc and looking at him expectantly. Luc eyed Sacha, still dressed as Santa, up and down, before raising his eyebrows and staring at him. Sacha knew this look.

"Not even a bit of 'Jingle Bell Rock'?" he suggested, looking very hopeful.

"No, not even that." Luc replied.

"I have met many a Scrooge in my day, Hemingway- I won't give up!" Sacha warned him, before turning around and starting to whistle 'we wish you a merry Christmas'. Luc couldn't help but smile, even if it was only for a second.

With everyone else singing to the children, Luc decided that now would be a good opportunity to take his break, without any interruptions. He walked into the staffroom, remembering the conversations he'd had with her in there. They'd been about anything and everything, and almost always resulted in an argument of some description. Luc would give anything to have her there again with him, but knew this was impossible. He poured himself a coffee and decided to check his pigeon hole. He was surprised to see a fairly large, brown package sticking out of it. Confused, he pulled the package out where he saw there was something written on it. He recognized the handwriting straight away. It read "Dear Luc, Merry Christmas". This message was followed by an 'x'. One simple 'x' to symbolize a kiss. As if just one kiss was able to represent his feelings. Luc could feel how excited he was getting from just reading her writing. Without wasting another second he tore off the brown paper, careful to keep the handwriting intact, and was shocked at the contents. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he felt his heart rate increase. He turned it over and over in his hand. He was holding a red toy car made of plastic. Luc was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice Sacha come and stand in the doorway. A smile played on Luc's lips- the first proper smile that had been there since the day she left. He was annoyed to find he had to gulp back tears. He found it odd how something so simple, just a toy car, could have such significant meaning. Luc didn't realise how long he'd been staring at the item in his hand, until Sacha approached.

"Luc, you okay? You look like you're in some kind of trance." Sacha stated, genuinely worried before noticing the object Luc was holding.

Luc proceeded by looking up at Sacha and stared at him straight in the eye, gesturing to the toy he held. He smiled before uttering "She remembered."


End file.
